1. Field
Embodiments relate to an upright cleaner configured to remove dust from a drum brush.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cleaner is an apparatus that removes foreign matter from a room to clean the room. A vacuum cleaner is generally used at home. The vacuum cleaner suctions air using suction force of a blowing device and separates foreign matter from the suctioned air using a filter to clean a room. The vacuum cleaner may be classified as a canister type vacuum cleaner or an upright vacuum cleaner.
The canister type vacuum cleaner includes a main body having a blowing device and a dust collection device mounted therein, a suction body mounted separately from the main body to suction dust from a floor, and a connection hose connected between the main body and the suction body. To clean a room, therefore, a user may move the suction body in a cleaning direction while holding a handle mounted at the connection hose.
On the other hand, the upright cleaner includes an upright main body and a suction body integrally coupled to the lower part of the main body. To clean a room, therefore, a user may move the entirety of the upright cleaner in a cleaning direction while holding a handle mounted at the upper side of the main body.
In particular, a drum brush is mounted in the suction body of the upright cleaner to improve cleaning efficiency. The drum brush contacts a surface to be cleaned while being rotated at high speed to separate foreign matter from the surface. The separated foreign matter is suctioned into the suction body and is then introduced into a dust collection device provided in the main body.
In this case, some of the foreign matter suctioned into the suction body is rotated by rotational force of the drum brush rotated at high speed while being attached to the drum brush. As a result, cleaning efficiency is lowered.